babyeinsteinfandomcom-20200215-history
Baby Einstein: World Animals
World Animals is to all people would take a safari about wild animals in the jungle,the ocean and the savanna, and Jane the monkey hosts the show. Sketches Puppet procession *Warning Screen *This episode starts with a lion a bear a giraffe & Jane the Monkey appears on the vine then falls then brings the opening titles. (Contradance No. 4, Beethoven) *Opening titles (Contradance No. 5, Beethoven) *The jungle toys and a monkey playing cymbals banging (replaced by different jungle toys). Overture: Jane's World *Animal montage (The Bartered Bride, Overture, Smetana) Jungle Tour *Jane with a parrot on her head pulls a drawing of a jungle onto the screen with a string. *Animals in the Jungle. Monkey. Tropical Bird. Tiger *The crank of the jack-in-the-box is turned, causing a tiger to pop out. *Jane walks seeing tiger pawprints scared a& stands back She roars laughs & pulls a string until a picture of tiger stripes *A photo of a tiger appears on the screen with the word tiger. *Music video: Tiger (Peer Gynt, Hall of the Mountain King, Grieg) *A girl with a tiger hat and roars. *Tropical Bird *2 bird ball drops *Jane appears with a magnifying glass watches tropical bird tracks walk by and squawks. *A photo of 2 tropical birds appear on the screen with the word tropical bird. *Music video: Tropical Bird (The Bartered Bride, Polka, Smetana) *Hopping parrot *Monkey *A blue monkey puppet appears on the banana peel. *Jane appears on the screen seeing monkey handprints she slips on the banana peel & pops up She makes monkey noises and pulls a string. *A photo of 2 monkeys appear on the screen with the word monkey. *Music video: Monkey (The Bartered Bride, Skocna, Smetana) *3 wind-up monkeys playing glockenspiels while a child wearing a monkey costume. *2 monkeys are having a banana split A monkey gets a bowl with a banana chocolate strawberry & vanilla ice cream Whipped cream goes down on the ice cream & a monkey puts a cherry on top. Ocean Tour *Jane pulls a drawing of a ocean onto the screen with a string. *Animals in the Ocean. Fish. Dolphin. Sea Turtle. *A sea turtle blowing bubbles (replaced by a sea turtle dancing) *Jane appears on the screen seeing bubbles. *A photo of a sea turtle appear on the screen with the word sea turtle. *Music video: Sea Turtle (Deep Blue Sea, Moss) *A photo of 2 dolphins appear on the screen with the word dolphin. *Music video: Dolphin (Deep Blue Sea, Moss) *A photo of a clownfish appear on the screen with the word fish. *Music video: Fish (Deep Blue Sea, Moss) *Jumping dolphins *Jane is fishing until a fish puppet appears and spits on her, until they scream. Savannah Tour *Jane wearing a hat and glasses pulls a drawing of a savannah onto the screen with a string. *Animals on the Savannah. Giraffe. Lion. Elephant. *Walking elephant *Jane appears until she seeing elephant footprints. She trumpets and pulls a string. *A photo of an elephant appear on the screen with the word elephant. *Music video: Elephant (Symphony No. 4, Italian, Mendelssohn) *A child wearing an elephant costume, rattling. *Giraffe *Giraffe cone puppets *Jane appears until she sees giraffe hoof prints and she paints giraffe spots. *A photo of a giraffe appear on the screen with the word giraffe. *Music video: Giraffe (Symphony No. 9, New World, Dvorak) *A child wearing a giraffe costume with a G.G. Giraffe toy. *Lion *A lion puppet with a popper plane flies by. *Jane appears with a lion puppet. In the 1st time she barks. In the 2nd time she neighs. In the 3rd time she quacks A lion puppet roars & Jane roars A lion puppet pulls a string. *A photo of a lion appear on the screen with the word lion. *Music video: Lion (The Moldau, Smetana) *A toy animal train until a lion puppet chases a toy animal train two times. Until a lion puppet is on the caboose. *A lion puppet roars until a giraffe puppet appears A giraffe puppet grow taller A lion puppet & a giraffe puppet walks by The Precious Pillow *Animals in My World/End Credits (Medley, Smetana) *The bear & fox puppets are getting ready for bed until they fight the pillow. Trivia/Goofs *This is Jane the Monkey's second appearance. The first was Baby Shakespeare. *In Baby Einstein: Neighborhood Animals, there were 4 animal sections. (house, yard, farm & river) But in this video, there were only 3. (jungle, ocean & savanna) *This is Jane the Monkey's children Da Vinci & Mimi's first appearance. They later host Baby Da Vinci. Category:Episodes